Since The Day We Meet
by Yukinohana101
Summary: Two alarms went off for the people who will meet that exact same day.


Two very different alarms went off at the same time, for two very different people. Who were destined to meet that same exact day.

You are looking out the passenger side of the black limousine. Looking at the car mirror you see the line of moving trucks, along with cages. Sighing you take out your iPhone and put in your headphones, you quickly put on some music and play on it just to pass the time.

You finally get to your new house and a letter was already there, it read:

Dear (Male name),

I am your principal I am very glad that you are coming into our school. I would like to say that you could start school after the break. I have asked some of your classmates to give you a map, your schedule, and help you until you get the hang of thing. I am happy that you have choose our school, I have heard a lot about you from all around. I have spoke with your parents and they said that you have a lot of animals. Your neighbors sons love animals I bet they would love to help you.

After reading the letter you start to unpack, you wanted to unpack all of your house and get everything done before anyone came over. You went over to the moving truck you rented and got out the cd player and CDS, that you left unpacked for a purpose, and started to unpack. Your parents helpers help you get the house done before lunch time. You ordered a pizzas for everyone and thanked everyone for their help. After everyone left you let out your dogs, fed and put litter boxes for your cats and rabbits. You set off for your barn.

The bell rang for lunch. Romano was relived. Today was over after lunch. It wall all because of mid fall break, He was looking forward to go home, he would be away from this school and finally gets to see his new neighbor. After Romano ate, he got his stuff.

"Mr. Vargas, Mr. White would like to speak to you, and your brother before you head home." His math teacher, Mrs. H said.

Getting to your barn you un pack and put your horses into their stalls. After you fed them you went back inside and rest, maybe make something for dessert.

Romano quickly found his brother, "Feli Mr. White would like to speak to us in his office."

Feliciano looked up from his plate of pasta, "Did we do something?"

"How should I know?!" Romano sat down next to his twin. "Just hurry up and eat so we can find out."

After the happy-go-lucky twin ate they both headed down to the principal's office

"Mr. White you wanted to see us?" Feli asked.

"Yes Mr. Vargas, we will have a new student and I want you to be nice to him. He is here all alone, his parents are over seas but they are going to help him. Romano I made him you're your schedule"

"Why did you need me?" Feli asked Mr. White.

"I need both of you to help him with making friends, Feliciano you are popular among most everyone. Romano you are friends with everyone else somehow."

"Can I go home I wanted to go home after the bell rang." Romano mumbled.

"Romano, yes you can go home but here can you please give him all of the stuff he needs?" Mr. White handed both of the twins about 4 bags each..

"What are in these?!" Romano looked up at his principal.

"Things that he asked for. Now I would like to start my break, if you boys will go home." Mr. White got up and opened the door for both boys.

Romano and Feliciano started to walk and Romano spotted the group of five people at the front of the school first, then Feliciano spotted them.

"Mr. Feli and Mr. Romano what took so long?" A black short haired boy around Feliciano's age asked.

"Mr. White wanted us to get these bags for our new neighbor that we told you about. And the other thing is that he is coming or is already hear today!" Feli said almost jumping

"Anyways I am going to go home and met him." Romano mumbled as he walked away from the group, Antonio ran after him taking a bag, Ludwig and Kiku already took one bag from Feliciano. Gilbert took one bag from Romano and France grabbed the two that Feliciano was fumbling with because he didn't feel the need to put anything in a book bag, while Romano put everything in his book bag so he could hold the two he still had.

Romano and Antonio were arguing in the front, Ludwig, Kiku, And Feliciano were talking in the middle, while Francis and Gilbert were at the end talk about what Alfred and Authur were up to.

You are done with getting everything done and you make double chocolate chip cookies.

Finally after a 30 minute walk they all got to the house of the Vargas. Once everyone put there stuff in the "twins' floor" they got the bags for the new neighbor. They walk another ten minutes to your house. At last they get to your house and Romano rings the door bell.

"COME IN!" You shouted. and heard a stamped of feet shuffle in and take off their shoes. "I'm in the kitchen" you said as you placed down the freshly baked cookies.

The group fallowed the sent of them, and was shocked to see a girl, no it was a guy!. 'is that a girl or guy?' they all wondered until you turned sideways to turn off the stove and unhook your apron. You wore a long sleeved somewhat baggy white shirt and dark pants, with a dark blue scarf around your waist. You stood up straight and faced them, "Hello My name is (Male Name)"you said with a soft smile.

"Caio~ I'm Feliciano ,"

"Hey I'm Romano"

"Hola I'm Antonio !"

"Hallo I'm Gilbert "

"Bonjour I'm Francis"

"Hi I'm Ludwig"

"Do you guys want a cookie?" you asked them.

They all nod.

"Just move the animals and they will go away," you open up the gate that separates the rooms in your house. They walk in to your kitchen and grab one cookie out of the seven dozen that you baked. "I got a letter from the principal saying that my neighbor will help me with school? Who was he ta-"

"Me and Feliciano. The bags we brought are from the principal," they hand you the bags, which in turn you put on the table to be opened later. "You have my schedule so I guess I am going to help you with school"

You nod, "I was wondering if what the principal said about you two," you looked directly at the twins. " that you guys love animals," you pick up a new kitten that you got a day before you moved into the house.

The twins stared at you, the one with emerald eyes looked shocked while the honey color smiled and spoke up, "Yes me and fratello love animals how many do you have?"

You sighed and went into thought while petting the cat. You have stayed quiet for awhile trying to count.

The group looked at you strangely and all jumped when a man who looked older than you walk in wearing a business suit..

The man took the kitten out of your hands and ruffle your hair, which pulled you out of your thoughts. "I see you have gotten my little kitten to think." They all look at you while you blush in embarrassment.

A/n: who is this man? What did he say that? Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn! Jk next update will be sometime next week by guys oh and can you tell me a name for this story I have no idea what to call it.


End file.
